


瘾03

by childstone



Series: 瘾 [3]
Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childstone/pseuds/childstone
Summary: 暗黑向，BE，请勿上升，警告三连





	瘾03

到了晚上孟鹤堂倒是没有再被人按着拿冷水兜头冲了一遍，自己在浴室洗完，擦着头发走向躺在床上看书的周九良。

周九良眼皮都没有抬，伸手端起杯子仰头喝了一大口里面的液体，冲孟鹤堂挑眉，“不知道小美人没有药还能不能硬起来？”

“呵……”孟鹤堂咬着后槽牙挤出一声笑来，解开浴衣的腰带，“你试试不就知道了？”

周九良把书合上放在一边，用脚背蹭了蹭孟鹤堂的大腿，“希望你能让我满意。”

孟鹤堂压向周九良，试图亲吻他泛着水光的嘴唇，却被一手推开。周九良微不可查地蹙眉，转过头把侧颈暴露出来，在药力作用下，他的呼吸越来越粗重。

反正也是做戏，孟鹤堂也懒得去踩周九良的某种底线，直接咬上白皙的侧颈，留下一个深深的牙印，又伸出舌头舔了舔，惹得周九良身体一阵紧绷。

“呵……”孟鹤堂直接甩掉身上的浴袍，又扯开周九良那件黑色浴衣，双手在他身上游走着，看着他逐渐变红的皮肤，弯着眼睛看向周九良。

周九良忍不住骂了一句脏话，把孟鹤堂一推，又坐在了他身上，也不扩张了，随意扯了个套子套上去，就坐了下来，昨日还未愈合的伤口再次裂开。周九良咬着牙，一声不吭地坐到底，如果不是失血的嘴唇出卖了他，孟鹤堂还真的以为这人没有知觉。

伸手捏了捏周九良胳膊上的淤青，听见他猛抽了一口气，孟鹤堂恶意地笑了，就着相连的姿势把人压在身下，掐着周九良的胳膊用力冲撞着。

周九良脸色惨白，死死咬着牙，孟鹤堂的性器正好抵在体内的敏感点上，胳膊上传来的钝痛却使他无比清醒地感受着酥麻的感觉一寸寸地顺着脊背传到大脑里。

“嗯……”周九良从牙缝里挤出一点呻吟，孟鹤堂仿佛找到了窍门，抵着那一处用力抽插起来，湿滑的甬道紧紧绞着他的下体。

“少爷，您的身体可比您的嘴诚恳多了。”

周九良撑开眼皮，湿漉漉的眼睛瞥了他一眼，伸出舌头舔了舔干燥的唇，就让孟鹤堂忍不住射了出来。

“嗤……”周九良展眉一笑，“小美人你就是这么让我满意的？”

疑似“早泄”的孟鹤堂脸都红透了，拿起床边的茶杯，一口喝掉了剩下的液体，“这夜不是还长吗？”

周九良拿脚抵着孟鹤堂的胸口，眼里的笑意怎么都掩盖不住，“这夜现在可以结束了。”

“你还是不是男人？”孟鹤堂有些着急了，“现在才几点？！”

“我是男人啊，你是不是就不一定了。”两个人在这边就开始斗嘴，幼稚的不行，如果不是孟鹤堂时不时瞟向自己两腿之间的话。

“呵”周九良拿被子裹住自己，背朝着孟鹤堂就要睡觉。

孟鹤堂掀开另一侧钻了进去刚准备环抱住周九良，他就自己转了过来，极小声地说了一句话，让孟鹤堂原本有些火热的心思瞬间凉透了。

“够了。”周九良的脸埋在孟鹤堂胸口，语气极冷，滚烫的肌肤相贴，孟鹤堂却再也不敢生起一丝欲念。

但身体都是无法骗人的，孟鹤堂的体温越来越高，烫得周九良不得不伸手去推开热源，他的脸颊热得通红，眼神也变得迷茫。孟鹤堂却无视了他的抗拒，把人圈在怀里，不容置疑地抬起周九良的一条腿，试图把自己胀的发痛的阴茎挤入已经泛水的甬道。

在龟头贴上穴口的一刹那，周九良开始剧烈挣扎，“套……没戴……”

不知道为什么，孟鹤堂莫名觉得这句话里带着哭腔，他敏锐地捕捉到周九良变得甜腻的声线中微不可查的颤抖。那么这个时候是应该听话还是不听话呢？

周九良紧闭着双眼，睫毛上沾着水珠，双唇微张，溺出喘息和呻吟，仰面躺着，后穴的小口一张一合，等候着孟鹤堂的临幸。

被进入时周九良咬上了孟鹤堂的肩膀，然后就没有再松开过，即使他眼前炸起烟花颤抖着达到高潮，等到松口时嘴唇上已经沾满了血——孟鹤堂的。

孟鹤堂扔掉满是精液的避孕套，也不看肩膀上的伤口，胳膊插到周九良肩膀和腿弯下就要把人抱起来。

周九良象征性的挣扎两下，也就由他去了。温热的水无法带走眉宇间的疲惫，周九良闭着眼睛享受着少年的服侍，股间的粘腻也被仔细清理过了，右臂上的淤青带着紫，衬在白嫩的肌肤上有些吓人。

孟鹤堂垂眸替周九良揉着腰，那一棍很明显是周九良因为自己挨的，也是他保了自己一命，虽然现在这种情况完全都是他一手造成的，但孟鹤堂固执地认为自己需要还他这个人情，况且他现在也别无选择。

周九良睫毛上凝结的水汽终于滴落，他睁开眼睛，把孟鹤堂眼底的情绪看了个全，一侧唇角翘起，“孟鹤堂，你该不会真的以为自己能有多重要？”微微侧身，两只手臂搭在浴缸边上，“不过是需要白面儿养着的人罢了，我这里到处都是，你又有几斤几两？”

这人总是能在自己对他有些好感的时候，让进度条回到负数，孟鹤堂气愤地摔门离开，没有看到周九良笑里夹杂的无奈。

 

他们之间的这种肉体上的关系保持多久了？孟鹤堂掰着手指算着，大概……一个月？还是一个星期？每天周九良都仿佛一个控制者，冷静地看着他独自沉浸在欲海中，狠，这应该是最适合他的词语了。

孟鹤堂躺在床上翻了个身，头枕在胳膊下，他也许应该想一想自己的处境，但思绪总是能跑到那杯甜味儿的水和周九良通红的双眼上。明明喝了春药，还非要装什么清醒，有病！

晚上孟鹤堂迈入那个他熟悉的不能再熟悉的房间时，周九良正坐在地毯上，背靠着床，手搭在屈起的一条腿上。

不一样了，也许是倒在地上的空杯子，也许是周九良斜看向他的眼神，孟鹤堂明白了什么，又似乎没有明白什么，迈步坐到周九良身边，看了看他淤青未完全消退的右臂。

“呵，老头子终于听不下去了……”周九良有一下没一下地揪着地毯的软毛，说完又自嘲地笑了，“我这是在跟你解释什么呢……”

说完便自顾自爬到床上去睡了，孟鹤堂的目光一直黏在他身上，直到周九良闭着眼睛凉凉地说了一句，“再看小心我把你眼珠子挖出来。”

这是多久没有走出那个房子了呢？孟鹤堂终于走出了那个囚笼，和周九良一起坐在巴博斯里，看着车窗外后退的行人。孟鹤堂跟着思冬下了车，周九良坐在车上等他们。只要不是只有他们两个人，周九良的话就显得非常少，等到孟鹤堂回来时，周九良动都没动过，低头玩着袖扣。

“少爷，都办好了。”

周九良头也不抬，微微点头示意自己知道了，一摆手司机便启动了汽车。

“前面，右转。”

思冬通过镜子疑惑地看了周九良一眼，没说话。

三人一起进了一家宝格丽店，周九良在众多首饰中来回走动，然后指了指玻璃柜中的一款耳钉，抬手唤孟鹤堂过来，拿起耳钉在他耳边比划两下，撇撇嘴放了下来，又指了指另一个耳钉。

孟鹤堂的目光落在一个黑玛瑙的耳钉上，周九良笑了笑，“眼光倒还不错。”

周九良拿酒精纸仔细擦了擦耳钉，小心为他戴上，目光烫得孟鹤堂耳尖发红。

坐在车上，孟鹤堂摸着左耳的耳钉，心跳得很快，他右手按在胸口，生怕身边闭目养神的周九良发现了他的秘密。

“思冬，以后你的工作交给孟鹤堂。”

“可是少爷，我是您的贴身秘书。”

“贴身？”周九良将手搭在孟鹤堂肩膀上，舔了舔他的耳朵，笑着看向副驾驶，“你有他贴身吗？”

“你说呢？孟鹤堂？”

轻飘飘的一句话却让孟鹤堂加班加点拼命学习，思冬有些担心地看着他，“没关系，这些你只要直接复述给他就好了，其他的工作我来就好。”

他没有上过学，连字都认不全，不得不在一堆信息旁边摆上一本字典，不会就开始查，晚上行尸走肉一般迈向周九良。

“难？”

“不难。”

“拿来我教你。”

周九良说的很详细，详细到孟鹤堂已经知道了他手里黑的白的生意，手下的情况，名下的资产和他每天都在喝的到底是什么，这些东西思冬递给他的资料上根本就没有。

“复述一遍。”周九良闭上眼睛静静地听孟鹤堂低沉的嗓音说着近期他手上毒品交易的情况。

“很好，明天开始你替了思冬，会开车吗？”

孟鹤堂摇摇头。

“对……身份证还是今天才拿到的……以后再学吧”周九良坐直身子，朝孟鹤堂伸出手，“孟鹤堂先生，合作愉快~”


End file.
